Operation KND
by Cyrix
Summary: [X] Kids everywhere depends on the Kids Next Door to protect them. But what happens when the Kids Next Door can't protect them? Then what? What happens if the Kids Next Door's enemies are themselves? Then what?
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: Kids Next Door isn't owned by me**

**Author's Note: Can't understand the summary? Read this preview and you just might.**

**Summary: Kids everywhere depends on the Kids Next Door to protect them. But what happens when the Kids Next Door can't protect them? Then what? What happens if the Kids Next Door's enemies are themselves? Then what? Father has a new trick up his sleeves and it isn't pretty.**

**Operation K.N.D.**

**By Cyrix**

**Krazy**

**New**

**Dilemmas**

**Preview**

**Sector V is walking through the playground observing the scenery. **

**"Status report Numbuh Five" Numbuh One said to Numbuh Five**

**"Everything is okay. The swings are functioning 100 percent and the slides are perfect for sliding" Numbuh Five replies back.**

**"Good, it is a beautiful day to be outside so we will make it safe for kids to be here" Numbuh One said to the others.**

**"Oooo!! But can we go on the swings though? Can we? Can we?" Numbuh Three said while jumping up and down excitedly.**

**"Yeah yeah, just keep a watch out for anybody trying to disturb the peace here" he replies back and shoo her off.**

**"Yay!! Come on Numbuh Four! Let's go on the swings!!" she shouts with excitement and pulls Numbuh Four along who doesn't look that excited.**

**Numbuh Five laughs and said to the remaining sector v "one of these days those two are going to have to admit their feelings soon" **

**Numbuh Two looks at Numbuh Three getting on the swing and then Numbuh Four pushing the swing.**

**"Yeah your right Numbuh Five, probably something really intense" Numbuh Two tells her.**

**"Well… to be intense it has to be life-threatening and I don't think that will happen any time now" Numbuh One responds to them.**

**"Yeah your right Numbuh One, especially since Father have ceased his attacks on the KND for some while now" Numbuh Two said to Numbuh One.**

**"Well… don't let down your guard just yet Numbuh Two. I know Father and I know he isn't just sitting around doing nothing. He is probably planning something so intense to destroy the KND, but whatever he is planning we are ready" he tells Numbuhs Two and Five.**

**"You said it Numbuh One! Nothing Father does will ever be hard for us!" Numbuh Two replies back. **

**"Yeah, now come on, Numbuh Five don't want Numbuhs Three and Four to have all the fun you know. Let's go on the swings also!" Numbuh Five tells them as she walks toward the swings.**

**"Yeah she is right, let's go Numbuh Two" Numbuh One said to him as he follows her.**

**"Right behind you!" Numbuh Two said and follows him.**

**While Sector V has fun on the swings, it pans left showing a little kid playing in the sand. Suddenly his eyes glow green as he pulls out a strange looking device.**

**_What happens when the people you are protecting…_**

**The kid pushes a button on the device and then the swings start shaking violently.**

_**turn on you?**_

**"Wheee!!! Huh?" Numbuh Three looks up and see the bars on top shaking. **

**"What the crud?" Numbuh Four asks when he sees the swings shaking. Suddenly Numbuh Three screams out as the swings themselves wrap around her and squeezes her tightly causing her to turn blue.**

**"Kuki!!!" Numbuh Four lunges for her but the chains of the other swings break free and pull him back. The rest of Sector V tries to help Kuki also but was pull back also.**

**"What the heck?!" Numbuh two shouts out as he is pulled back by the chains.**

**"This is nuts!" Numbuh Five said as she is also pulled back. **

**"Help… Wally…" Numbuh Three said while losing air fast. Numbuh One looks up and sees that it wasn't only the swings that was acting strange, but everything in the playground was also acting strange. The slide breaks off and points to the air as kids are sliding out into the sky and falling down on the ground. Everywhere was chaos as kids are crying for their mommies as the things in the playground goes nuts. **

**"What… is going on here??" Numbuh One said slowly.**

**"KUKI!!" Numbuh Four shouts out watching his crush get crushed. The little kid walks out of the playground smirking with satisfaction. Behind him you hearing kids screaming and crying.**

_**The Kids Next Door…**_

**"No this isn't the way to do this!!" Numbuh One protests as Numbuh 362 looks out the window sadly.**

**She turns to him with tears in her eyes and said "I am sorry Nigel, I don't see any other way…to do this…"**

_**will…**_

**"No! You can't go!" Numbuh Five shouts as Numbuh Two gets up about to leave the room.**

**"I have to Abby… we just can't stay here and do nothing! We have to do something!" he tells her angrily.**

_**find out that…**_

**Numbuhs Three and Four hides behind a wall as a group of kids comes closer and closer to them.**

**"Wally?" Numbuh Three said to him. Numbuh Four looks at her and comes closer to her.**

**"What Kuki?" he asks her as they are face to face.**

**"I need to tell you something important…" she tells him.**

**"What is it Kuki? You know you can tell me anything!" he replies back with a smile.**

**Numbuh Three looks away playing with her sleeves nervously and said "Well… I…"**

_**that their enemies…**_

**There is a big explosion as KND operatives in the moonbase central ducks for cover. **

_**are themselves…**_

**Father walks down the aisle of kids as he said "Go and do whatever it takes to destroy the Kids Next Door!"**

**"Yes Father" they all replied while grinning evilly.**

**Operation K.N.D. **

**Chapter One coming tomorrow**

**Author's Note: How was it? Understand the summary now? As it says, Chapter One comes tomorrow!**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Kids Next Door isn't owned by me

**Author's Note: **Well, hope you all liked the preview and it cleared up your minds a little also on what this story will be about. Here is Chapter One and yeah it is kind of short, but I decided to write shorter chapters so I can actually update faster.

**Summary: **Kids everywhere depends on the Kids Next Door to protect them. But what happens when the Kids Next Door can't protect them? Then what? What happens… if the Kids Next Door's enemies are themselves? Then what? Father has a new trick up his sleeves and it isn't pretty.

**Operation K.N.D.**

**By Cyrix**

**K**razy

**N**ew

**D**ilemmas

**Prologue**

**Boom! There was a huge explosion as Sector V all fly off in different directions. A big robot steps out of the smoke with five kids controlling it.**

**"Ha ha Kids Next Dumb! You can't destroy this robot! You guys are too WEAK!!" the Delightful Children taunts them as they aim a big cannon at the five Sector V operatives lying on the ground.**

**"Well, that's what you think, you Delightful dorks! The Kids Next Door never gives up!" Numbuh Four shouts angrily at them as he gets up from the floor with his weapon.**

**"Yeah the last thing we want to do is lose to a bunch of idiots like you!" Numbuh Five shouts back angrily.**

**"Yeah your right! We will never lose to you Delightful Children from down the lane! Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!!" Numbuh One orders as he gets up and fires his weapon at the DC's robot.**

**Numbuh Five gets up and runs toward the robot dodging the lasers and then back flipping over the robot.**

**"5" she said and uses the SPLANKER on the robot's back.**

Kids Next Door 2 x 4 Interruption:

SPLANKER

**S**olid **P**ine **L**oaded **A**rtillery **N**icely **K**icks **E**nemy **R**ear

"**Woah! Woah!" the Delightful Children said as the robot starts to tilt. Numbuh Four also runs up to the robot with Numbuh Three.**

**"4" Numbuh Four said while grinning at them and shot his weapon as mustard goes all over the ground of the robot's legs.**

**"Ahhh" they said as the robot starts to slip on the mustard. **

"**3!" Numbuh Threes said happily and jumps and shot her THUMPER at the legs causing the robot to slip and fall forward.**

Kids Next Door 2 x 4 Interruption:

THUMPER

**T**eddy **H**urling **U**ltra **M**icrowave **P**owered **E**jection **R**ifle

"**Ahhh" they scream as the robot fell forward.**

"**2" Numbuh Two said and slides underneath and shoot with the SCAMPP at the exact side causing the robot to spin toward the ground.**

Kids Next Door 2 x 4 Interruption:

SCAMPP

**S**oup **C**an **A**nd **M**agnified **P**hoton **P**haser

"**WHOA!!!" they said while getting dizzy from the spinning.**

"**and 1" Numbuh One said and shoots his weapon at the spinning robot top causing it to flip and smash into the ground while spinning and exploding of course.**

**The Delightful Children ejects out of the robot before it explodes and land on the ground in front of Sector V.**

"**Soo… Delightful Children from down the lane, think WE are too weak now?" Numbuh One asks them while smirking.**

"**Uh… Uh… Uh…" they stammer while looking very scared at Sector V.**

"**HA! They are so scared of us right now! What a bunch of wimps!" Numbuh Four shouts out to the others. **

"**Yeah! What a bunch of losers!" Numbuh Three joins in with Numbuh Four.**

**Sector V all laughs at them.**

"**Uhh… Uh… Yes... you are" the Delightful Children tells Numbuh One as they started to smirk also.**

"**What?! Why I ought!" Numbuh Four said and advances toward them angrily.**

"**Right… Father?" they all said at once.**

**Numbuh Four stops and said "What?? Father?"**

**Suddenly someone behind Sector V said "Yes Numbuh Four, Father who is right behind you!!" Father throws a fire at him, but he dodges it. Numbuh One step up to Father with his weapon and looks at him still smirking.**

"**Well, I guess it is our lucky day. We get to kick both your children and your butts!!" Numbuh One said to him.**

"**Well… good luck on trying to kick all of our butts" Father said while grinning and snaps his fingers.**

"**All?" Numbuh One asks him while confused. As soon as Father snaps his fingers, every villain that the KND faced stepped out of many places and a bunch of teenagers fly down from the sky.**

**Father walks up to Numbuh One who was scared and asks him "Well… Numbuh One or should I say Nephew, who's kicking whose butts now??"**

**Numbuh One doesn't respond and looks down. Numbuh Three holds onto Numbuh Four while Numbuh Two stares wide eyed with Numbuh Five who is shocked and surprised.**

"**Ah… crud…" Numbuh Four said quietly.**

**Author's Note: **lol, Numbuh Four thought they won, but not by a long shot Wally! Now what will Sector V do? Find out in the first Chapter of Operation K.N.D.! Oh yeah review please!!


	3. The Final Battle?

**Disclaimer: **Kids Next Door isn't owned by me

**Author's Note: **So we left off last time with Sector V encountering Father's army which just happens to be all the enemies they ever fought! Wow! Talk about a sticky situation here! Hmm… everything seems too easy for Father, read and you will know what I mean. Oh if you guys are wondering when I am going to update the other stories, I will get to them soon.

**Summary: **Kids everywhere depends on the Kids Next Door to protect them. But what happens when the Kids Next Door can't protect them? Then what? What happens… if the Kids Next Door's enemies are themselves? Then what? Father has a new trick up his sleeves and it isn't pretty.

**Operation K.N.D.**

**By Cyrix**

**K**razy

**N**ew

**D**ilemmas

**Chapter One**

**The Final Battle?**

**Father laughs evilly as he watches Sector V cowering in fear.**

**"So Numbuh One, what are you going to do now?" Father asks him while grinning at him.**

**Numbuh One looks up while smirking and tells Father "Nothing"**

**"Nothing?! What do you mean nothing?! You're surrounded by my army!" Father tells him angrily. Numbuh One just keeps smirking at Father causing Father to become fired up.**

**Numbuh Four watches Numbuh One and asks Numbuh Three "What the crud is he doing? Trying to get us all killed?!"**

**"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! I WILL WIPE THAT SMIRK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!" Father yells at Numbuh One and turns to his troops.**

**"ATTACK THEM!! LEAVE NOBODY ALIVE!" Father orders his army. Father's army charges toward Sector V.**

**"Kids Next Door Battle Stations!!" Numbuh One orders his teammates. **

**"What?! We can't defeat all of them!" Numbuh Four shouts out, but Numbuh Three pulls him along.**

**Father watches Sector V and laughs "That Numbuh One is dumber than I thought! There is no way he can-"**

**Suddenly KND planes come out of the clouds firing at his army of villains.**

**Father looks up no longer laughing and finishes his sentence "win?" **

**"Ahh!! Get them!!" Chad shouts out as he tries to defend himself from the planes while shooting back. **

"**Don't let them scare you!" Cree shouts out while firing at the planes. All the teenagers fly after the planes.**

**Just as that happened, KND land vehicles came in back of the villains' army firing at them.**

**"Destroy them!!" Mr. Boss shouts out as all the villains' charges toward the vehicles.**

**Father looks at his Delightful Children and orders them while pointing at Sector V "Get them!!"**

**"Yes, Father" they said in monotone and gets in another huge robot with claws. Father watches them walk over to Sector V and then come running back really fast.**

**"AHH!!!" The Delightful Children screams as their robot came running pass Father.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK TH"Father screams at them then he turns around and a lot of lasers came at him knocking him down.**

**"Oh… my aching head" he gets up holding his head and faces a whole bunch of KND operatives with Sector V and Numbuh 362 in front of him pointing their weapons at him.**

**"Oh, you think you defeated me? Well, let me tell you! You didn't defe-"Father starts to say while firing up, but couldn't finish it as they all fire on him. **

**"RETREAT!!!" Chad screams as all the teenagers' starts flying away from the KND planes.**

**"Let's get out of here!!" Mr. Boss screams as all the villains run away. The Toilenator stops and looks at the charging vehicles.**

**"No… it is time for the… Toilenator!! To save the day!" The Toilenator shouts out as he starts doing that "flush" thing again.**

**"Yaaaa!!!" he shouts as the sky grew dark and thunder comes out of the clouds. **

**Nothing happened to the vehicles, which he then realizes there is no water here so…**

**"Aww man…" he said and gets run over by the vehicles.**

**Father watches as his teenager force are retreating and his villains' army running away. **

**Numbuh One picks him up by the collar and said "So… Father, I told you I did nothing" **

"**But… how? How you knew I planned this all along?!" Father asks him as he drops him on the floor.**

"**The Kids Next Door is always one step ahead of you Father! Face it, you can't ever defeat us!" Numbuh One answers back. All of the KND operatives cheers and claps for Numbuh One.**

"**Grr… well you haven't seen the last of me Nigel Uno!!" and after he said that he fires up and disappears into a puff of smoke. **

**Numbuh One turns to everybody and tells them "Good work everyone! We stopped Father once again! We should-"**

"**Wait!!!" Numbuh Four shouts out.**

"**What is it Numbuh Four?" Numbuh One asks him.**

"**How come NOBODY told me about this?!!" he responds back angrily. Everybody looks at him and then starts laughing.**

**Numbuh Three giggles and tells Numbuh Four "Wow, Wally! You sure are funny!!" **

"**Cruddy…" he mutters as everybody starts shaking hands and patting each others back for a job well done.**

**Author's Note: **Wow! That was… well awesome!It definitely seems like the Final Battle between the KND and Father, but we know Father will never give up so yeah that's why there is other chapters after this one. Poor Numbuh Four, he never knows the sooper secret missions plans. Review please! And I am guessing most of you guys know Father's next plan will be from the summary. This will be revealed in the Next Chapter!!


	4. Rainbow Monkey Fun Palace

**Disclaimer: **Kids Next Door isn't owned by me

**Author's Note: **Well, last chapter was pretty exciting with the KND once again beating Father. So what will Father do now? Read and you will find out!

**Summary: **Kids everywhere depends on the Kids Next Door to protect them. But what happens when the Kids Next Door can't protect them? Then what? What happens… if the Kids Next Door's enemies are themselves? Then what? Father has a new trick up his sleeves and it isn't pretty.

**Operation K.N.D.**

**By Cyrix**

**K**razy

**N**ew

**D**ilemmas

**Chapter Two**

**Rainbow Monkey Fun Palace**

**Father returns back to his underground lair very angry. He walks up to his planning table and throws everything on the floor.**

**"How? That was the perfect plan ever! But the Kids Next Door knew it all along!! How?! I want to know how!" he screams out angrily.**

**Flashbacks of what Nigel told him before he escaped goes through his head.**

_"But… how? How you knew I planned this all along?!" Father asks him as he drops him on the floor._

"_The Kids Next Door is always one step ahead of you Father! Face it, you can't ever defeat us!" Numbuh One answers back. All of the KND operatives cheers and claps for Numbuh One. Father looks at each one of them._

_"_**One step… One step… One step…" rang over and over through his head.**

**"One step ahead of me? But how?" he said to himself. He thinks and thinks about how the battle went and why he lost. After thinking through the whole battle he realizes something, the kids next door has kids all over the world supporting them except some well-behaved kids like his delightful children.**

**"Hmm… I wonder… what if I made the…kids rebel? No that wouldn't work! Aha! I got it! Make my own kids army!" he said.**

**"But how? Hmm…" he said. While thinking a rainbow monkey fell on his head and he grabs it angrily ready to burn it to ashes when he got an idea.**

**"Yes! Yes! What better way to make the kids with what the kids love the most! Rainbow monkeys!" he said while gripping the rainbow monkey. **

**"Delightful Children!" he calls them. They rushes in thinking Father wants to punish them.**

**"Ye-yes father?" they asks him.**

**"Get my super deadly ninjas ready!" he tells them.**

**"Where we going Father?" they asks him.**

**He grins and laughs evilly "Rainbow monkey Fun Palace!!"**

**The delightful children look at each other and shrug their shoulder and laughs with Father as it zooms in on the rainbow monkey smiling.**

**Meanwhile… back with Sector V at their treehouse celebrating with sodas.**

**"All right! That was the best victory we ever got!" Numbuh Two tells his teammates.**

**Numbuh Five laughs and replies back "Yup! We beat Father good!"**

**"Yeah, those cruddy adults didn't stand a chance against us!" Numbuh Four replies back and drink his soda.**

**"Yeah!!" Numbuh Three replies back holding her rainbow monkey.**

**"Cheers, everyone to a job well done!" Numbuh One tells everyone as they all drink their sodas. Suddenly the alarm rings as everyone looks up.**

**"Awww! Already?" Numbuh Three asks them.**

**"Yeah! We just got through the toughest battle ever! Can we just rest?" Numbuh Four asks Numbuh One.**

**"Sorry guys, we are the Kids Next Door, it's our duty to protect kids everywhere! So let's go!" Numbuh One orders his team as they run to the mission room.**

**They get to the mission room and Numbuh 86 is on the screen and she looks really angry.**

**"Finally you got here! This is an emergency!" she screams at them.**

**"An emergency? Is the Moonbase under attack?" Numbuh One asks her.**

**"NO! You dumb boy! The Rainbow Monkey Fun Palace is under attack by Father!" she tells Numbuh One angrily.**

**"That's a cruddy emergency? The Rain-"Numbuh Four starts to say when interrupted by Numbuh Three.**

**"The Rainbow Monkey Fun Palace?! That's where most of the newest Rainbow Monkeys are stored!! We must stop him!!" Numbuh Three screams in panic with anger.**

**"But its just- Woah!" Numbuh Four starts to say when he got pulled by Numbuh Three toward the treehouse's ship room as everyone else follows behind.**

**"What is Father going to do at the Rainbow Monkey Fun Palace?" Numbuh Five asks Numbuh Two while running there.**

**"Maybe Father was so stressed out he had to Un-stress out by getting a rainbow monkey?" Numbuh Two replies back.**

**Numbuh Five looks at him and said "Numbuh Five hope that wasn't a joke you just made"**

**"Nope, no it wasn't" Numbuh Two said and shuts up until they got there.**

**Back at the Rainbow Monkey Fun Palace… Father walks down an aisle of rainbow monkeys while examining them.**

**"Ah so many kids will want these, but too bad I am taking all of them!!" he laughs as he took down a Happy Sunshine Rainbow Monkey from the shelf.**

**Suddenly the wall explodes next to him and Sector V pops in pointing their weapons at Father.**

**"Drop that rainbow monkey Father!" Numbuh One shouts at him angrily. **

**"Ah the Kids Next Door, knew you would be here" Father said not facing them.**

**"I said drop that-" Numbuh One starts to say when he got interrupted by Numbuh Three who was very very angry.**

**"What do you want with the Rainbow Monkeys?!!" Numbuh Three screams angrily at him while pointing her weapon ready to fire at him.**

**"I knew you kids love rainbow monkeys so much so I decided to take them all from you!!" Father replies back while facing them.**

**"Well... not me I don't cruddy like-"Numbuh Four starts to say when Numbuh Three charges at Father.**

**"Nobody is taking them, especially not YOU!!" she screams with fiery eyes as she got closer to Father.**

**Father grins evilly and tells her "I wouldn't do that" Father shoots flames at her, but she dodges them easily. The rest of Sector V especially Numbuh Four stares in amazement.**

**"Wow! That girl will do anything to protect rainbow monkeys!" Numbuh Five tells the other. The others just nod in agreement while staring.**

**"Hmm… not bad not bad… Well let's see you dodge this!" Father tells Numbuh Three as she gets to him. He whistles and suddenly a big huge rainbow monkey falls down upon her. **

**"Kuki! WATCH OUT!!" Numbuh Four shouts and runs toward her with the others closely behind. Numbuh Three looks up and screams and that was the last thing they heard before the big doll crushed her. **

**"NOOOO!!!" Numbuh Four screams as he reaches the big doll and tries to lift it.**

**Father laughs evilly and said "Well, I will leave you guys to help your dead teammate while I take everything and escape"**

**"You won't get away with this!" Numbuh Four tells him angrily pointing his weapon at him.**

**"Oh really? Oh Ninjas?" he said as a bunch of ninjas came out and land around Sector V.**

**"I am sure you met these before. Well I will be going now!" Father said to Sector V.**

**"Eliminate them" he tells them and gets into a plane and flies off. The ninjas surrounds Sector V as Numbuhs One, Two, Four and Five backs away to the huge rainbow monkey.**

**"Don't worry team; we fought Father's minions before! We can take them!" Numbuh One tells his teammates. Suddenly the ninjas move so quickly and cut their weapons into pieces.**

**"Uhh… Numbuh Five don't think these are the same minions"**

**As the ninja's advances on them with their swords, Numbuh Four said "Oh crud…"**

**Author's Note: Whoa! So what is Father planning to do with the rainbow monkeys? Will Sector V beat these new minions of Father's or better yet will Sector V survive? Is Kuki alive under there? Most importantly why do I end with Numbuh Four saying crud? Find out in the next chapter of Operation KND! Review!**


	5. The Wrath of Kuki

**Summary: **Kids everywhere depends on the Kids Next Door to protect them. But what happens when the Kids Next Door can't protect them? Then what? What happens… if the Kids Next Door's enemies are themselves? Then what? Father has a new trick up his sleeves and it isn't pretty.

**Operation K.N.D.**

**By Cyrix**

**K**razy

**N**ew

**D**ilemmas

**Chapter Three**

**The Wrath of Kuki**

Numbahs Two and Four frantically tries to push the huge purple rainbow monkey off Numbah Three, who was under there. Meanwhile, Numbahs One and Five is grabbing whatever is left in the store and flinging it at the ninjas, who are getting closer to them by the second. This… of course isn't working since the ninjas are just slicing up anything they throw at them.

Numbah Two turns to Numbah Four with a worried look and tells him, "This isn't working Numbah Four! It's just too heavy!"

"We have to try Numbah Two! Numbah Three is under there!" He desperately pushes the plush toy with both hands. "We have to get her out!

"Forget it Numbah Four! It's not use, it will take a lot of muscular guys to push this rainbow monkey," he tells Numbah Four and lies on the ground.

"NO! We got to keep trying!" he shouts angrily at Numbah Two.

"Numbah Five don't mean to interrupt your arguing, but… we are running out of things to throw here!" she shouts over to them.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake violently as everybody stops what he or she was doing. Numbah Four stops pushing and looks around. Numbah Two gets up from the floor and backs away from the toy. Numbahs One and Five drop whatever they were holding and back away. The ninjas stop moving toward the kids.

Numbah Four starts to feel the rainbow monkey toy vibrating and back away to the group. Everyone hears a girl shrieking get louder and louder. Numbahs One, Two, Four and Five backs into the ninjas; they all huddle with each other scared, wondering what will happen next.

All of a sudden, the huge purple rainbow monkey that weighed a ton is knock straight up as a demon girl with horns on her head wearing a green sweater screams out, "NOBODY TOUCHES MY RAINBOW MONKEYS!"

She jumps out and lands in front of the frightened bunch. "Are you going to take my RAINBOW MONKEYS!"

Everybody shakes his or her frightened heads.

"LIAR!" she yells at them in a demonic voice. The ninjas drop their weapons while running away screaming like little girls.

"No really… We won't take your… rainbow monkeys…" Numbah Five tells her with a scared look.

With her fiery red eyes, she looks at each of her teammates one by one then screams out as fire engulfs her whole body. Just like that, the fire is gone and the demon girl is replaced with an innocent sweet little Asian girl standing in its place smiling at them.

"Okay! I believe you!" she tells them and skips out the store. Her teammates just look at each other wondering what just happened.

She pops her head back in the store and waves at them, "Come on guys! Father is getting away with all the rainbow monkeys!"

They start to follow her out the store as Numbah Four said, "Cruddy rainbow monkeys…"


End file.
